


Taking on the Troubles of the World

by Sangerin



Category: The Bill
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ep for Ted Roach following the events of 'Guessing Game'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking on the Troubles of the World

There were some cases, some people, that Ted Roach would never forget. Audrey's close escape from Kessell, now that was a definite entry in his permenant memory banks.

Audrey was lucky. She'd never know how close she'd come to being Kessell's next victim. Listening to her, it had gone from bad to worse:

Truth was, though, that Roach felt proud of keeping the truth from her. He already had nightmares, one more would do him no harm. And Audrey'd be able to sleep at night.

Ted sighed as he threw back another Scotch. What was one more night's lost sleep?


End file.
